


but you color my heart

by horizonyunho



Series: triwizard nct [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentioned Choi Yujin, Mentioned Lee Taeyong, Ravenclaw Kun, Ravenclaw Taeil, Triwizard Tournament, slytherin doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:17:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horizonyunho/pseuds/horizonyunho
Summary: Taeil didn't think that getting to know Kim Doyoung better would be an effect of entering the Triwizard Tournament.





	1. [ one ]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whoviee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoviee/gifts).



> title from junho's "canvas"
> 
> -  
> this is my first work, and quite honestly, a mess

 

**Prompt: “i thought you were dead.”**

* * *

  
  


Ever since Taeil had stepped into Hogwarts grounds, Kim Doyoung had been the bane of his existence. Taeil had made that clear, and every year, the castle erupted in rumors regarding the cause of this hatred. Doyoung would be the first to admit he had purposely pissed Taeil off in several occasions, but even he didn’t quite know what had started their initial feud.Yet Taeil now found himself seeking comfort in Doyoung’s arms, still breathing heavily.

 

“Are you okay?” Doyoung murmured, removing his hoodie as best as he could, draping it on Taeil’s shoulders. He definitely should’ve been in uniform — especially because he was approaching the Gryffindor Tower, and as a Slytherin, any Gryffindor affiliated staff would not hesitate to deduct a hefty amount of points from his House. But at the same time, he was Head Boy, and with the end of the year approaching, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Either way, what currently mattered to him was Taeil’s well-being.

 

“Been better,” Taeil said, attempting to stabilize his breathing. Doyoung still remembered Taeil before the Triwizard Tournament occurred — the shining, witty Ravenclaw that always had a rebuttal to his every comment. Now he seemed to be a shadow of his past self, or that was the general consensus among the Hogwarts student body. 

 

“Do you want to come to my dorm?” the Slytherin suddenly offered, the idea popping into his head. It was common fact that the other Ravenclaws had built a certain divide between themselves and Taeil; it was also common fact that Doyoung hadn’t spoken much to the Slytherins in his year, either, except for a few exceptions. Maybe that was why he had asked Taeil, but Doyoung couldn’t be sure. Nothing was ever concrete — and maybe that was the best, sometimes.

 

“Okay.”

 

—

 

It soon became routine for Doyoung to sneak Taeil into his dorm whenever the latter needed quiet or space.The Head Girl, Yujin, didn’t mind— if anything, she was one of their greatest allies, especially since she was a Ravenclaw, and arguably got along better with the staff than Taeil and Doyoung did. They didn’t see eye to eye on several topics, but Yujin had always made it clear he could count on her; and he made sure to do the same. She definitely got along better with Taeil, though, and it soon became normal for Doyoung to return to Taeil in the dorm, tackling whatever assignment he felt like doing that day.

 

“Don’t you know enough hexes to last you a lifetime?” Doyoung teased, spotting the pile of hex books that Taeil had beside him; the pile was almost as tall as Taeil himself, and he wouldn’t be surprised if Taeil were to tell him that he had read them all morning, skipping his classes.

 

“Probably,” Taeil responded, still flipping through the book he was currently holding. “I still haven’t found the hex that the Durmstrang girl hit me with during the Second Task, though.” He winced at the memory, recalling how the spell had seemingly forced his worst thoughts out, letting them taking a corporal form. It was something that Taeil had constantly reproached himself for — coming in last during the Second Task because of his _fucking insecurities,_ which were broadcast for the whole school to see. 

 

Many of which included Doyoung.

 

“You should rest,” Doyoung finally said. Seeing how Taeil picked up yet another book in response he sighed. “Maybe it’s not a hex?” he suggested.

 

“One more book, then I’ll go rest,” Taeil promised. Weeks ago, Doyoung would have never guessed that he would voluntarily talk to Taeil, much less invite him into his dorm. Week ago, he wouldn’t have gotten to know Taeil so well. Weeks ago, he would’ve believed Taeil; he would’ve left to avoid staying with Taeil any longer. But he stayed, surprising Taeil himself. “Weren’t you complaining that I was keeping you from your ‘beauty sleep’ a while ago?” 

 

“Oh, shut up, Moonie,” Doyoung grumbled, reaching for one of the hex books that Taeil had yet to open, unable to ignore the way his heart fluttered. Their search remained fruitless, as each book they checked was another book discarded. Doyoung wasn’t sure when Taeil had decided to curl up against him, but he wasn’t completely opposed to it. The silence was comforting, almost — as it gave them both time to think. But there were still questions that lingered.

 

Taeil broke the silence. “During the Second Task, after the Durmstrang girl got me with that hex, there was a part where we had to duel the person that cared about us the most.” His grip tightened around the beechwood wand, his fingers familiar with the surface, as if doing so was helping him recall the moment. “And it was you.”

 

“My family is weirdly good at Divination, so when I saw that the First Task was Divination-based, I knew how to solve it. Unfortunately, you wanted to punch me in the face at that time, so I had to ask Kun to deliver you the clues.” Before Taeil could respond, Doyoung continued. “Besides, I never hated you, even when you jinxed my hair to turn into rabbit ears three years ago.” 

 

“I put my name in the Goblet of Fire because I wanted to be better than you,” Taeil confessed. He didn’t know when he had come to the realization, always having rationalized his decision differently every time he thought about it. “My parents are Aurors, y’know? And ever since I was younger, I knew I didn’t want that. I wanted — want, really — to be a Transfiguration professor; they didn’t agree.” He cleared his throat. “They always compared me to you, because you excelled in everything. Like, it didn’t matter that I had managed all O’s on my O.W.Ls after taking them a year early, they wanted to know why I wasn’t a Prefect like you.”

 

“Taeil…”

 

“So that’s why I put my name in,” Taeil continued. There were multiple other occasions he could’ve talked about, but Doyoung looked like he was on the verge of tears. “That was also where I found out who my true friends were, though. They thought I was being unreasonable, they hated that I wasn’t willing to flaunt being the Hogwarts representative. I kind of understand now, I’m not very spec—”

 

“I was so scared,” Doyoung interrupted. When he and Yujin had first been named Head Boy and Head Girl, the two of them had had a long conversation in which they shared their dreams and feelings, while drinking some firewhiskey Jaehyun had managed to sneak in for them. They’d had another talk when Taeil had been declared champion of the Triwizard Tournament, but he hadn’t told Yujin everything.  “The Beauxbatons boy had to forfeit during the Third Task, and so did the Durmstrang girl, but there were no signs of you. I thought you were dead. Everyone was already making funeral arrangements, and the idea of you being gone just _ hurt.  _ And then, you emerged with the trophy in your hands; and honestly, I’m so glad Taeyong’s parents don’t trust him with a camera, because I don’t think I’ve ever cried so much.”

 

“Wow, the Slytherin prince cares,” Taeil joked, using the code name Kun had given Doyoung previously — he’d told Kun that code names weren’t supposed to be so obvious, but Kun was stubborn, so the name had stuck — but his mind was still reeling from what Doyoung had said. Doyoung cared. “If only you could save all my life problems.”

 

“Try me.”

 

“My parents are kicking me out once I graduate — something about how I need to be independent, which is honestly just code for ‘get out of the house’,” Taeil said, “so I need somewhere to stay after I graduate.”

 

“Easy, live with me,” Doyoung replied, and before he could talk himself out of it, he kissed Taeil’s cheek, running away once he had done so.

 

“Kim Dongyoung!”


	2. [ two ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun, unfortunately, was right; but then again, even a broken clock was right twice a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i struggled with the chapter but i think this is fairly decent.
> 
> {the note comes from junho's "canvas" again because damn i love that song.

“I can’t believe you,” Taeil said, watching as Doyoung took yet another wand from Ollivander. The wand maker winced as Doyoung waved it around; this time, the wand only knocked over a lamp. “Who the hell snaps their own wand to make a point?”

 

“Me, obviously,” Doyoung pointed out, waving the next wand, returning it once it was clear that the wand wouldn’t be his.

 

“That’s so Gryffindor of you.”

 

“Take it back!” Doyoung whined, prompting Ollivander’s relief as the wand chose him. Taeil understood him — Doyoung had wrecked the store in his journey to find a new wand. He’d yet to tell Taeil what point he had been supposedly making when he’d snapped his wand—not that Taeil really would’ve taken him seriously anyway.

 

(Taeyong would definitely never let him live it down, though.)

 

Without saying another word, Doyoung accepted the wand from Ollivander, leading Taeil out to whatever store he felt like exploring next.

 

By noon, both Doyoung and Taeil carried a ridiculous amount of bags; most of Taeil’s purchases had come from the joke shops they found while strolling through Diagon Alley, and the bag that was from Flourish and Blotts contained only overpriced stationery that had caught his eye. Doyoung, on the other hand, had bought his fair share of potions ingredients, much to Taeil’s amusement. Doyoung loved Potions — mostly because his brother was so horrible at the subject, but also because he simply liked the reliability. After all, he could always be certain of what ingredients would produce the effects he desired.

 

“You still haven’t told me why you snapped your old wand,” Taeil reminded. They now sat at a remote, almost empty coffee shop. Taeil knew that he would roll his eyes if someone had told him, two years ago, that he would eventually befriend Kim Dongyoung and develop feelings for him. Yet here he was, hanging out late on a Saturday — which had always been something he hated doing.

 

“That’s a story for another time,” Doyoung dismissed. “But I do think you’ve realized why we’re here.” He gestured at Taeil’s bags. “Merlin knows I hate your stationery collection, so you might be wondering why I brought you here.”

 

“The thought has crossed my mind.” 

 

“Let me tell you a tale,” Doyoung began. “Once there was this fairly quiet Slytherin, who met an annoying house salesman—”

 

_ “Do you mean, real estate agent?” _

 

“Anyway,” Doyoung continued, “this Slytherin — aka me, because this third person shit annoys me already — told him that if he couldn’t sell me his best apartment, I’d break my wand. And well he was a crappy agent anyway, so I broke my wand—”

 

“Are you  _ kidding _ me, Kim?”

 

“Long story short, I bought an apartment, and I want you to move in with me,” Doyoung finally said. “You don’t have to answer me right now; I’ll let you think about it.”

 

_

  
  


“Moon Taeil, that’s the  _ stupidest shit _ I’ve heard.” Kun sighed, facepalming at Taeil’s comment. “Doyoung’s literally asking you to move in with you. If you insist on ignoring something so painfully obvious, then at least admit that it means he definitely enjoys your company.”

 

“That I can do,” Taeil replied, organizing his journal collection. Doyoung was currently out, presumably with Taeyong. He’d spoken about his plan with Taeyong to prank one of Taeyong’s coworkers with an experimental potion, and judging by the glint in his eye as he left, Taeil almost felt sorry for the coworker in question.

 

Almost.

 

“So have you decided whether you’re going to answer him?” Kun probed.

 

“Maybe if you were this invested in your own love life, you would’ve already been dating Sicheng,” Taeil reminded, always in the mood to call out Kun’s attitude whenever he had a crush — which Kun liked to jokingly blame on Taeil’s own incompetence. However, as much as he liked to make jokes out of Kun’s constant crushes, he could tell that Sicheng was different; as much as Kun liked flirting sometimes, he genuinely liked Sicheng.  But then again, Kun at least knew where he stood with Sicheng; Taeil wasn’t sure about his own. “Okay, fine.”

 

Kun left soon after, citing another unexpected happening as his reason to leave. Taeil didn’t mind; even though he enjoyed Kun’s company, he appreciated the time he had when he was alone. It gave him time to think — especially since he had begun thinking about the possibility of being an author, following his failure to find a job with his existing credentials. He even had a manuscript he’d kept a while; he wasn’t sure if it would ever see the light of day, but writing it comforted him. 

 

It wasn’t long until Doyoung arrived, satisfied by the results of his prank. Taeil found Doyoung in the kitchen as he looked for any of the leftovers from the past night when he finally had his answer.

“Yes,” Taeil said. Doyoung turned around, confused. Taeil continued, “I want to move in with you.”

 

_

  
  


The apartment was shitty.

 

But they loved it — after all, it was theirs to keep, theirs to stay in. There was much to do, considering the fact that the apartment had fallen into disrepair with the passing of time. They did most of the heavy work with magic, making sure to repair most of the flooring and the walls before they could get to the painting and decoration process.

 

“—and so Yongseok hyung helped us with the prank set-up, so that when Junhyung passed through, the potion spilled on him,” Doyoung said, layering a second coat of paint over the sheer coat that was already on the wall. Taeil listened to Doyoung elaborate, though his mind was rather distracted. And so he decided to listen to Kun — Merlin, Kun would never stop bothering him if Taeil ever admitted that he had been right — but began slowly.

 

_ Baby steps _ , he told himself. As soon as they finished, Taeil quickly headed to the room where he had stored his belongings for the time being, reaching for the journal that contained his manuscript. Scrawling a quick note in the back, Taeil went back to Doyoung, handing him the manuscript and leaving before he could take it back — the note he’d scribbled still in his mind.

 

_ I _ _ f I didn’t have you, I would’ve been an emotionless, blank sheet of paper. _

 

**But you color my heart.**


End file.
